marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom: Dark Origin Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * Donald * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** Joe ** ** * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Jean DeWolff's apartment ****** ****** ******* ******** ***** ****** Eddie's apartment Items: * | Synopsis1 = The serial killer known as the Sin-Eater arrives at the apartment of Detective Jean DeWolff, who recognizes his civilian identity and invites him inside. As she makes coffee, the Sin Eater dons his mask and pulls out his shotgun, shooting her in the chest as she turns around. Eddie Brock - now married to Anne Weying, a successful lawyer - cooks breakfast as she peruses the Daily Globe looking for the article he claimed to have written. Eddie bitterly remarks that it must have been pushed out to save space, storming out of the apartment. Despite his lie to Anne that he was a reporter, Eddie is in fact nothing more than an intern at the Daily Globe, hazed by his senior co-workers. When asked to put together a letters column by Paul Barnum, Eddie opens an envelope to find a note written by someone claiming to be the Sin Eater and taking responsibility for Jean DeWolff's murder. Following the directions, Eddie calls the number and introduces himself to the "Sin-Eater" as a crime reporter. As the Sin Eater states that DeWolff was the first of many victims to come, Eddie grins to himself and jots down notes. Later, Eddie informs Barney Bushkin that they have a serial killer on their hands and that he has exclusive access to him. Paul bursts into the office and protests that Eddie stole his story; Bushkin stating that the far-fetched claims of a possible madman aren't enough to write on. When Eddie threatens to take the story to the Daily Bugle, Bushkin gives him a week. The Sin Eater strikes again, killing a judge named Rosenthal; and Spider-Man - now clad in a new black costume - begins hunting the serial killer with a vengeance. Eddie's exclusive interviews become front page news, much to Anne's delight, but his success rapidly goes to his head and he begins abusing his new authority by treating his replacement intern the same way he'd been treated and sneering at his coworkers. One day the "Sin Eater" calls Eddie to thank him for the sympathetic piece he'd written and asking to speak directly to him. Eddie nervously agrees, but as he heads out Paul derides Eddie's sensationalist articles as tabloid material and states that he'd better hope the Sin Eater never goes away. At the Our Lady of Saints Church, Eddie prays before the statue of Mary - noticing a black tear dripping from one of her eyes. As Eddie stares at it in shock, the "Sin Eater" arrives and asks if he is forgiven. Staring at the black tear, Eddie states he was raised Catholic and baptized. Accepting this, the "Sin Eater" begins to talk about how the voices smother him with their demands; but Eddie is distracted as the liquid darkness forms a messy spider-web over the statue's face before abruptly disappearing. The "Sin Eater" claims that he doesn't want to kill but has to obey the will of the voices; Spider-Man's discarded black costume - actually a symbiotic extraterrestrial organism - looming over him from behind before disappearing as Eddie turns to look. The Sin Eater states that his next victim will be Reverend Finn, telling Eddie that he desperately wants someone to stop him and asking for him to ensure he will be remembered with compassion when the time comes. Eddie asks the man's name, and the "Sin Eater" introduces himself as Emil Gregg before leaving. Eddie exits the church, spotting a police officer and contemplating telling him what had transpired before leaving. The following day Eddie bickers with Anne when she asks when he's coming home; and when the news announces that Reverend Finn has been murdered, Bushkin demands material for a special edition. Eddie publishes a piece detailing his interview with the Sin Eater, which becomes an immediate success. The following day, J. Jonah Jameson purchases a copy of the Daily Bugle from a street-vendor, who mocks his paper's flagging sales in the face of the Globe's success. Jameson airs a $10 000 reward for the Sin Eater's identity, earning the serial killer's ire; and Emil Gregg calls Eddie Brock to inform him that Jameson is next on the hit-list. Eddie's attempt to arrange another meeting is interrupted by the arrival of a police detective, who asks if Eddie knows who the Sin Eater is. Eddie smugly rebuffs him, resulting in him being arrested for interfering with a criminal investigation. Eddie's lawyer quickly has him released, scolding him for egging the media on and saying that if he does know who the Sin-Eater is he could be in serious trouble. Eddie brushes the lawyer's warning off and enters his apartment to see his father, who accuses him of lying about not knowing who the Sin Eater is - paraphrasing Eddie's own words from years earlier. Eddie protests that he's protecting his source, like what happened with the Watergate Scandal; but Carl snaps that he's protecting a murderer, not an informant. Carl dismisses Eddie's attempts to justify his actions, saying he's disappointed in him as he walks off. The next day, Eddie publishes an article outing the Sin-Eater as Emil Gregg; Paul gleefully congratulating him on doing the right thing before remarking that Bushkin wants to see him. Bushkin tells Eddie that Emil Gregg was arrested trying to assassinate J. Jonah Jameson; but when Eddie says he'll get down to the courthouse to ensure Gregg only speaks to him, Bushkin states that Detective Stan Carter - a colleague of Jean DeWolff - was apprehended by Spider-Man and revealed to be the real Sin-Eater. Stating that Gregg was nothing more than a schizophrenic copycat, Bushkin states that he had to be saved from an angry mob by Spider-Man. Bushkin informs Eddie that the Globe has issued an immediate recall of that morning's exclusive, and that as a result of this humiliating smear on the reputation and integrity of the newspaper he is firing Eddie effective immediately. Forlorn, Eddie packs up his things and leaves the Daily Globe, Paul smirking triumphantly at his back. | Solicit = When a man claiming to be the Sin-Eater -- the serial killer tormenting Spider-Man and all New York City -- contacts the young Eddie Brock at the Daily Globe, Eddie takes his shot at career-making news. Who cares if the story’s full of holes? Watch the corruption that poisons Eddie’s soul until it’s as black as a certain alien symbiote…and witness the creation of one of Spider-Man’s great foes! By writer Zeb Wells (AMAZING SPIDER-MAN) and artist Angel Medina (SENSATIONAL SPIDER-MAN)! | Notes = * This issue contradicts Eddie Brock's backstory as portrayed in and , which portray Eddie as having been a skilled investigative journalist prior to the Sin Eater Incident. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=9652 }}